Storms
by Riika Duskraven
Summary: Once upon a time he loved typhoons. He would stand out in the roaring wind and rain and scream as loud as he could as the Moon Drop cried out. It was a typhoon that had brought him the best thing that had ever happened to him, and it was a storm that had taken that away. Once upon a time he loved storms but that was long ago, back when he was a naive boy who knew of nothing real.
1. A Goodnight Storm

R: *sitting in the corner* Here. I wrote you all a story.

Cat: Um, Riika, are you okay?

R: No.

Cat: Is this about Raine?

R: Maybe.

Cat: Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be okay.

R: I don't even know when I'll next get to talk him, nevermind next time I'll see him. This sucks.

Cat: *sighs* Oh dear, this could take some time to sort out...

R: Just get to the story already...

Disclaimer:: Riika does not own No. 6 or its characters.

* * *

Once upon a time he loved typhoons. He would stand out in the roaring wind and rain and scream as loud as he could as the Moon Drop cried out. It was a typhoon that had brought him the best thing that had ever happened to him, and it was a similar storm that had taken that away. He used to love storms, once upon a time, but that was long ago, back when he was just a naïve young boy who didn't know anything about the real world or about love.

* * *

The sky was dark with clouds that warned of a storm. The wind raged, whipping harshly at anything it could. The force of it caused the house to shake. The noise alone would have been more than enough to wake the albino had he been asleep. Instead, he lay in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling above. He sighed, thinking back on the many years before when he would pray for storms like this. It seemed silly to him now to think that a simple thing such as a typhoon could have brought him such joy.

Thunder cracked overhead as a flash of lightning illuminated the room. He heard a frightened whimper before his bedroom door swung open to reveal a girl of only four. Her nightgown hung loose around her tiny frame and her usually perfectly curled brown hair was ruffled from sleep. Her brown eyes were wide and scared as she looked up at the albino. He held out his arms to her and she sprinted across the room, launching herself into the safety that he offered her. "Papa!" she cried.

"Shh, papa's here. I've got you, Ran," he whispered soothingly. Another peal of thunder made the girl shudder and squeeze the albino tightly. He held her close, gently petting her hair in an attempt to calm the frightened child.

"Papa, can I... can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked, looking up to meet his crimson gaze with teary eyes. He nodded, offering her a reassuring smile. He shifted so she could climb under the covers. She snuggled against his chest, finding comfort in the familiarity of the action and soon drifting into unconsciousness.

"Sweet dreams, Ran," he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. He forced his eyes closed and was relieved when sleep finally overcame him.

* * *

_"Shion, is something wrong?"_

_The albino shook his head, not looking up._

_"You're still a bad liar," the ravenette said, plucking the book from the boy's hands and looking down at him. "What's wrong?"_

_Shion sighed, forcing himself to meet his friend's curious stormy-grey gaze. "It's nothing, really," he answered._

_"Is it Inukashi? Did something happen at work?" he asked. He set the book down on the table, making sure he hadn't lost the page, and took a seat on the couch beside him. "Was it something I did?" he asked after a moment of silence._

_"No..." he answered quietly. He shifted his focus to the bookshelf across the little room._

_"What is it then?" the ravenette asked, irritation growing. He wasn't very fond of the stubborn attitude that his roommate tended to have._

_"It's nothing," he repeated, but one glance at the other told him that wasn't going to work. He sighed again. "It's just... I get the feeling you're going to leave me again," he confessed._

_He laughed quietly. "That's what's bothering you? Stupid thing to worry about, in my opinion."_

_"It is not! It was four years last time. That's a really long time. I missed you. I didn't even know if you were alive! I don't wanna deal with that again..." he trailed off, focusing his eyes on the books, the broken mirror, the little robotic mice that were running around, anything but the boy sitting beside him._

_The ravenette put a hand on the other's shoulder. "Shion, look at me." He waited until the albino reluctantly turned to face him. "Even if I do leave, I will come back."_

_"Really?" he asked skeptically._

_"I promise, I will come back."_

* * *

The sound of breaking glass stirred him from his slumber. He turned to see that the glass doors leading to the balcony were wide open and one of them had cracked when it slammed against the wall. Gently, so he didn't wake Ran, he got out of bed. He walked across the room, standing just inside the open doors. The wind pelted rain at him and the cold sting brought on a feeling of nostalgia. He sighed, carefully closing the doors and locking them so they wouldn't open again.

He was half-way back to bed when he saw something move in the corner of the room. Fully alert, he cautiously moved towards the shadow. He could hear the heavy sound of labored breathing that betrayed the shadow's want for stealth. As he moved closer he could smell the scent of the storm clinging to who-or what-ever was hiding in the shadows and to his surprise, the coppery scent of blood accompanied it. As he glanced around, he noted that the spots left on the carpet weren't just water.

"You're hurt. Let me help you," he called softly into the darkness.

The shadowed figure laughed quietly and the next thing he knew he was pressed against the wall with a blade at his throat. "Always so quick to help."

Lightning flashed outside and crimson orbs locked with mercury. He gasped. He could feel the blade press against the skin of his throat, but he could tell it was the back of the blade. It wouldn't actually cut him. A small smile tugged at his lips. "Nice to see you again... Nezumi." The pressure from the blade disappeared and he stepped away from the wall.

"I'm home," he said, pushing the hood of his cloak back. He hadn't changed much in the time he'd been gone. He'd grown a few inches, but that was all.

The albino wrapped the taller man in a tight hug. "Welcome home." He reluctantly released his hold on his friend and was surprised when the ravenette fell to the floor. He knelt beside him, worry clear in his eyes. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine. I had Inukashi treat my wounds before I came here. Lost a lot of blood, that's all," he said after moment. He stood on shaky legs and wrapped an arm around Shion in a half-hug. "I saw the city. You've done a good job of fixing it, your highness."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked worriedly.

The ravenette nodded and moved away. He stood beside the queen-sized bed, looking down at the sleeping girl. "Your daughter?" he asked hesitantly.

"The infant we rescued. Inukashi has been a wonderful mother to her. She stays with me on Friday nights," he explained. He wasn't sure why but he thought he had detected a hint of disappointment in his old friend's tone.

"So the mutt has a heart. Cute," he laughed.

"Where have you been all this time?" the albino asked.

He turned to face the younger boy. "It doesn't matter," he stated matter-of-factly.

"It does too matter!" he said. He heard Ran yawn and mentally scolded himself for being so loud. "You've been gone for three and a half years. You could have died for all I know," he said, a bit quieter.

"That doesn't matter. I'm here, that's what matters."

He fell silent, unsure how to continue. He wanted to press the issue, but he knew that he wouldn't get answers. He sighed. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Shion."

The albino glanced up, surprised. He'd never expected to hear those words, no matter how much he hoped he would. He crossed the room to stand face-to-face with the taller man. "Nezumi, I-" His statement was cut off when the ravenette captured his lips with his own. He could taste blood but the kiss was over far too quickly for his liking.

"I love you, Shion," the ravenette whispered. His breath caught and he coughed into his sleeve. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth but he did his best to ignore it. "I couldn't tell you before... but I can now."

"You should get some sleep. We can talk in the morning," the albino suggested, wrapping an arm around his waist to support him.

He nodded weakly. Moving so much that night had caused several of his wounds to reopen. He felt dizzy and his vision was growing spottier by the minute. He allowed Shion to help him to the bed, but he collapsed to the floor before Shion could force him under the soft comforter. He didn't want to risk having his blood pool and scare the little one in the morning.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm... fine. I'll sleep down here tonight," he said.

"If you're sure." The albino climbed back into bed, settling between Ran and Nezumi. He reached over the edge of the bed and grasped the ravenette's hand in his own.

"Shion?"

"Yeah?"

"Sleep well."

"You too," he said with a yawn.

He was quiet for a moment. "Shion?"

"I love you too, Nezumi. Good night."

A soft smile formed on his face. He waited until Shion's breathing was slow and steady, indicating he was asleep before allowing his eyes to slip closed. He could feel his heartbeat waning with each passing second. "Good night, your highness," he whispered before eternal sleep overtook him.

* * *

R: If you didn't get it, he lied. He never had Inukashi treat his wounds and he didn't let Shion do it. So he died. Tada.

Cat: Sorry about her, she's a bit depressed.

R: Shut up, Cat.

Cat: Thank you for reading. Reviews and requests are loved. If you don't know which pairs she writes for, ask and I'll let you know. She's kinda down right now, but I promise she can still write happy things if she tries. So, um, peace out, nya~


	2. A Returning Storm

R: . . .

Cat: I'm sorry. She's drifting further and further into her mind. Even I can't help her now.

R: . . .

Cat: It was requested that the ending be written to be a happy ending. She tried her best and so, here it is. The beginning is still the same, though. Um, she hopes you enjoy it, HiddenHero220.

R: . . .

Cat: *sighs* Riika does not own No. 6 or its characters.

* * *

Once upon a time he loved typhoons. He would stand out in the roaring wind and rain and scream as loud as he could as the Moon Drop cried out. It was a typhoon that had brought him the best thing that had ever happened to him, and it was a similar storm that had taken that away. He used to love storms, once upon a time, but that was long ago, back when he was just a naïve young boy who didn't know anything about the real world or about love.

* * *

The sky was dark with clouds that warned of a storm. The wind raged, whipping harshly at anything it could. The force of it caused the house to shake. The noise alone would have been more than enough to wake the albino had he been asleep. Instead, he lay in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling above. He sighed, thinking back on the many years before when he would pray for storms like this. It seemed silly to him now to think that a simple thing such as a typhoon could have brought him such joy.

Thunder cracked overhead as a flash of lightning illuminated the room. He heard a frightened whimper before his bedroom door swung open to reveal a girl of only four. Her nightgown hung loose around her tiny frame and her usually perfectly curled brown hair was ruffled from sleep. Her brown eyes were wide and scared as she looked up at the albino. He held out his arms to her and she sprinted across the room, launching herself into the safety that he offered her. "Papa!" she cried.

"Shh, papa's here. I've got you, Ran," he whispered soothingly. Another peal of thunder made the girl shudder and squeeze the albino tightly. He held her close, gently petting her hair in an attempt to calm the frightened child.

"Papa, can I... can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked, looking up to meet his crimson gaze with teary eyes. He nodded, offering her a reassuring smile. He shifted so she could climb under the covers. She snuggled against his chest, finding comfort in the familiarity of the action and soon drifting into unconsciousness.

"Sweet dreams, Ran," he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. He forced his eyes closed and was relieved when sleep finally overcame him.

* * *

_"Shion, is something wrong?"_

_The albino shook his head, not looking up._

_"You're still a bad liar," the ravenette said, plucking the book from the boy's hands and looking down at him. "What's wrong?"_

_Shion sighed, forcing himself to meet his friend's curious stormy-grey gaze. "It's nothing, really," he answered._

_"Is it Inukashi? Did something happen at work?" he asked. He set the book down on the table, making sure he hadn't lost the page, and took a seat on the couch beside him. "Was it something I did?" he asked after a moment of silence._

_"No..." he answered quietly. He shifted his focus to the bookshelf across the little room._

_"What is it then?" the ravenette asked, irritation growing. He wasn't very fond of the stubborn attitude that his roommate tended to have._

_"It's nothing," he repeated, but one glance at the other told him that wasn't going to work. He sighed again. "It's just... I get the feeling you're going to leave me again," he confessed._

_He laughed quietly. "That's what's bothering you? Stupid thing to worry about, in my opinion."_

_"It is not! It was four years last time. That's a really long time. I missed you. I didn't even know if you were alive! I don't wanna deal with that again..." he trailed off, focusing his eyes on the books, the broken mirror, the little robotic mice that were running around, anything but the boy sitting beside him._

_The ravenette put a hand on the other's shoulder. "Shion, look at me." He waited until the albino reluctantly turned to face him. "Even if I do leave, I will come back."_

_"Really?" he asked skeptically._

_"I promise, I will come back."_

* * *

The sound of breaking glass stirred him from his slumber. He turned to see that the glass doors leading to the balcony were wide open and one of them had cracked when it slammed against the wall. Gently, so he didn't wake Ran, he got out of bed. He walked across the room, standing just inside the open doors. The wind pelted rain at him and the cold sting brought on a feeling of nostalgia. He sighed, carefully closing the doors and locking them so they wouldn't open again.

He was half-way back to bed when he saw something move in the corner of the room. Fully alert, he cautiously moved towards the shadow. He could hear the heavy sound of labored breathing that betrayed the shadow's want for stealth. As he moved closer he could smell the scent of the storm clinging to who-or what-ever was hiding in the shadows and to his surprise, the coppery scent of blood accompanied it. As he glanced around, he noted that the spots left on the carpet weren't just water.

"You're hurt. Let me help you," he called softly into the darkness.

The shadowed figure laughed quietly and the next thing he knew he was pressed against the wall with a blade at his throat. "Always so quick to help."

Lightning flashed outside and crimson orbs locked with mercury. He gasped. He could feel the blade press against the skin of his throat, but he could tell it was the back of the blade. It wouldn't actually cut him. A small smile tugged at his lips. "Nice to see you again... Nezumi." The pressure from the blade disappeared and he stepped away from the wall.

"I'm home," he said, pushing the hood of his cloak back. He hadn't changed much in the time he'd been gone. He'd grown a few inches, but that was all.

The albino wrapped the taller man in a tight hug. "Welcome home." He reluctantly released his hold on his friend and was surprised when the ravenette fell to the floor. He knelt beside him, worry clear in his eyes. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine. It's really not that bad" he said after moment. He stood on shaky legs and wrapped an arm around Shion in a half-hug. "I saw the city. You've done a good job of fixing it, your highness."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked worriedly.

The ravenette nodded and moved away. He stood beside the queen-sized bed, looking down at the sleeping girl. "Your daughter?" he asked hesitantly.

"The infant we rescued. Inukashi has been a wonderful mother to her. She stays with me on Friday nights," he explained. He wasn't sure why but he thought he had detected a hint of disappointment in his old friend's tone.

"So the mutt has a heart. Cute," he laughed.

The albino moved to the other side of the room and turned on the lamp. In the dim light of the room he could see that his friend's clothes were torn and stained with blood, both old and new. He sighed. "Sit," he ordered, pointing to a clean spot on the floor. "And stay," he added before leaving the room.

The ravenette smirked but sat as instructed. He untied his cloak and set it aside before carefully shrugging off his jacket. He knew that the other would be on his way back with a first aid kit already and he knew that if he tried to fight it then he'd get a heavy dose of anesthesia and that airhead would take care of him whether he liked it or not.

As expected, the albino returned a moment later, first aid kit in one hand and a bowl of water with a cloth in the other. He sat beside the injured man and raised an eyebrow at him. "I can't clean them if you keep them covered," he stated matter-of-factly. He busied himself with dampening the cloth in the warm water while the other carefully removed his torn shirt. He turned his attention back to his friend only to gasp in shock. Several large gashes marred his torso, one of which was still bleeding freely. He could see in many places that there smaller cuts and scratches but he wasn't worried about those. Gingerly, he began the tedious process of cleaning the dripping crimson liquid from the man's torso. "How did this happen?" he asked after a moment.

"I had a problem and I handled it."

"Where have you been all this time?" the albino asked as he rinsed the cloth i the water before returning to his thorough cleaning.

The ravenette turned to face the younger boy. "It doesn't matter," he stated.

"It does too matter!" he said. He heard Ran yawn and mentally scolded himself for being so loud. "You've been gone for three and a half years. You could have died for all I know," he said, a bit quieter.

"That doesn't matter. I'm here, that's what matters."

He fell silent, unsure how to continue. He wanted to press the issue, but he knew that he wouldn't get answers. Finally finished, he set the cloth back in the water and flipped open the first aid kit. He pulled out the stitching needle and carefully threaded it. Without needing to be told, the elder of the two fell onto his back, keeping as still as he could. The younger worked quickly, stitching the wounds as well as he could.

After making sure the rest of his wounds were clean and bandaged, he left the room to return the first aid kit and bowl to where they belonged. He came back to find the other had changed into a pair of his pajamas and was standing by the lamp.

He sighed, dropping his gaze to the floor. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Shion."

The albino glanced up, surprised. He'd never expected to hear those words, no matter how much he hoped he would. He crossed the room to stand face-to-face with the taller man. "Nezumi, I-" His statement was cut off when the ravenette captured his lips with his own. He could taste blood but the kiss was over far too quickly for his liking.

"I love you, Shion," the ravenette whispered. His breath caught and he coughed. "I couldn't tell you before... but I can now."

"You should get some sleep. We can talk in the morning," the albino suggested, wrapping an arm around his waist to support him.

He nodded weakly. The loss of blood was finally getting to him. He felt dizzy and his vision was growing spottier by the minute. He allowed Shion to help him to the bed and he reluctantly slid under the covers. The albino climbed into bed after him, settling between Ran and Nezumi. He reached over and grasped the ravenette's hand in his own.

"Shion?"

"Yeah?"

"Sleep well."

"You too," he said with a yawn.

He was quiet for a moment. "Shion?"

"I love you too, Nezumi. Go to sleep."

A soft smile formed on his face. He waited until Shion's breathing was slow and steady, indicating he was asleep before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. The warmth of the smaller boy made him realize just how much he had missed sleeping beside his old friend all these years. "Good night, your highness," he whispered before sleep overtook him.

* * *

R: . . .

Cat: He didn't die this time! *Cat prefers this ending*

R: . . .

Cat: Reviews and requests are loved. If you don't specify a couple, she'll chose one that fits best with the request. If you don't know which couples she writes for, just ask. And if you request a story and want a happy/sad ending, please specify or she'll write whichever comes naturally. Now then, I'm gonna take her to get some ice cream and see if she cheers up a bit.


End file.
